


We Will Synchronize (Kurapika x Reader)

by Lexilicious



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 2nd person POV, F/M, Fluff, Gon - Freeform, Kurapika of course, Leorio - Freeform, Oneshot, Porn Without Plot, So yeah, and short ok, gon is still an innocent cinnamon roll, killua - Freeform, killua is still sly as a cat, kurapika is still perfect, leorio is still a perv, mentions of angst, ok lets get this started already, so i think kurapika is 20 by now, so i will make you 18 in this just because i said so, sorry if you're tall but i'm not tall at all so i don't know how to write like a tall person, there are like no kurapika x reader stories here, this is NOT okay, this is after the final arc, this stars YOU, you're a cute badass here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexilicious/pseuds/Lexilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"(Y/n)." he met your gaze evenly, but the blush gave him away. "You like me, right?"<br/>"Yes..." you swallowed. He leaned over and whispered in your ear. "How much do you love me?" he asked. "More than anyone I know," you replied softly. His soft lips brushed across your ear lightly. "I feel the same way...(Y/n)..." he nibbled at your earlobe. "Y-yes?" you breathed.<br/>"Let's remake the Kurta clan..."</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>Kurapika discovers your crush on him and decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Synchronize (Kurapika x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Um, so, this is my 4th story, but it's my first Male/Female story. My others are all yaoi! XD so this is also the first time writing straight porn. So please, go easy on me! Please try to enjoy my first Hunter x Hunter oneshot! I might make another story involving the same characters but I don't know.

 

Everything's fine. Life has been going well ever since Kurapika defeated the Phantom Troupe. You stayed by his side, taking care of his fever, nursing him back to health. Sure, after he got better you became sick, but he stayed by your side until you were up and about.

Now here it is, two years later, Kurapika is 20, and you just recently turned 18 on (Y/Bday). You were content with living with him, he smiled more often than before, and was always so relaxed with you. You always assumed it's because you've been by his side ever since you both met on the ship to the Hunter Exams three years ago. Never had it occurred to you that he liked you as more than a friend.

Currently, you and Kurapika lived in a small town in the east, where people knew eachother and often accepted one another. Even with Kurapika's scarlet eyes, they accepted him. It was much better than before, where he'd told you when he went to the outside world for the first time, he was called a devil's child. It sounded awful.

You stirred the stew you were making for you, him, and Gon, Killua, and Leorio. The three of them were finally visiting after a couple years. You were excited to see your friends, and Kurapika was too. It hadn't been easy contacting them, you knew.

You hummed a light tune as you poked the meat around, breathing in the nice smell. Your cooking was always great. (So how you failed at gourmet cooking for the Hunter Exam was beyond you.) You picked up a fork and tore off a small piece, popping it in your mouth to taste test it.  _Ah, the joys of being the chef._

"Does it taste good?"

You turned around, seeing Kurapika's blank face, eyebrows raised. You stuck your tongue out at him. You knew it was immature, but who cares?  _"_ Don't be a buzzkill! I'm cooking it, so I get to be the first one who tastes it!" you said stubbornly. Kurapika's poker face dropped and the corners of his lips quirked upwards in amusement. "I know, I'm messing with you," he  _giggled._ Which was definitely  _not the cutest thing in the world._

"It's hard to tell when you're serious or not!" you defended. He grinned and walked over, picking up the fork in your hand and picked at a small piece before popping it in his mouth. "Delicious as always, (Y/n)," he complimented. You pounded his chest lightly. "Hey! You're not supposed to eat it yet! That's my job!" you protested. This only succeeded in making him laugh. "I give you a compliment and you hit me. Wow, I see how it is," he put his hands up in surrender.

"Thank you for the compliment, oh mighty one! I'm so deeply honored for the every meal compliment!" you said sarcastically. He nudged you. Only moments later, there was a knock at the door. Both yours and his faces brightened. "I'll be back," he said and left to get the door. You smiled softly and went back to cooking.

"(Y/N)!!!"

"Eh-?" you turned only to get tackled in a hug by a certain raven haired boy. "Ah! Hey, Gon!" you chuckled. His brown eyes shined as he got up. You stood up and pushed your (h/c) bangs out of your eyes. "Damn, you've grown allot since I last saw you," you murmured. He beamed up at you and nodded. "No more growing," you pouted. Gon stared up at you in confusion. "What? Why?" he asked.

"You're making me feel old! That's why!" you cried.

"Oh!" he brightened. "You shouldn't feel old though! If anything, it's Leorio who should feel old!"

"I HEARD THAT!!! I'M NOT OLD!!!"

You laughed. You missed your friends so much. Gon sniffed the air. "Hey, (Y/n)? Is something burning?" he asked. Your (e/c) eyes widened in panic. "SHIT!!" you rushed to the stove to save the food. You opened a window used a nearby towel to fan out the smoke. As soon as you finished, you eyed the food carefully. It was slightly overcooked, but not terribly burnt. You did an inward victory dance.

"Alright! Dinner's ready!" You yelled.

Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika came in a minute after. They started getting their plates as you served yourself.

"What? Not gonna serve your guests? How rude, (Y/n)," Leorio joked with a smirk. You scoffed. "You wish I'd get your food, old man. But you're still young enough to walk," you retorted. "I'm not old!" he insisted, making you and the other three males laugh. He pouted until you all calmed down. "So, anyway, Leorio...how's the doctor business going?" you asked.

This brought a smile to his face.

"It's been going really well, actually. I've gotten several patients, and I've saved so many lives. Seeing people cheer and cry tears of joy for not losing a loved one is seriously the most rewarding feel I've ever felt," he admitted. You smiled. "I'm glad your business is going well," you glanced at Gon and Killua. "And what about you two? What have you been up to these past couple years?" you asked.

"I've been with my dad! We've bonded so much!" Gon exclaimed excitedly. You nodded and Killua put his hands behind his head. "I've been traveling around the country, teaching helpless people self-defense," he said. "Aww, how sweet!" you cooed, making him blush in embarrassment.

"W-well what about you?! Did you and Kurapika finally hook up?!"

You choked on your water, face going bright red. Kurapika's face seemed equally red, but he kept calm. Gon pat your back until you got it out of your system. "Wh-what do you mean, Killua?!" you demanded. He grinned his shit-eating cat grin. "You know what I mean, (Y/n)," he said cheekily. "We all know you like-"

You grabbed some brisket and threw it at him, making the meat slap on his face before falling on his lap. "You trying to start a food fight?!" Killua jumped up, forgetting about you and Kurapika. "No, that'd be a bitch to clean up," you retorted. He groaned. Gon leaned over to Kurapika, since he was on the other side of him. "Hey, Kurapika? What does 'hook up' mean?" he asked curiously. Kurapika hesitated. He'd put the boy's life at great risk many times, told him his deepest secrets, and many other things. So why was it hard to tell this 15 year old boy what 'hook up' meant?

"Ask Leorio." Was his response.

"WHAA-?!"

"Leorio? What does hook up mean?" Gon asked, his brown eyes sparkled in his innocent curiosity. Kurapika let his thoughts drift away.

Several hours later, it was dark. You and Kurapika had already set afew guest rooms up, since they were gonna stay for the next couple days. After they went to bed, you decided to do the dishes while listening to music. You sang along quiet enough for no one else in a different room to hear.

_"I can see you and your smile so bright, everytime I close my eyes, all of me, all of me. Teach me to feel alive, take me and appease the aching envy forevermore. Now you're free of all the pain, now you're free to fly away, fly away,"_ you sang, putting away the final plate.

You heard clapping, making you jump and whirl around.

Kurapika was leaning against the threshold to the kitchen, a weird smile on his face. You could feel your face getting hotter and hotter by the second. "How long were you standing there?!" you demanded. "Mm...about the entire time," he replied. "Oh god..." you buried your face in your hands. You heard him chuckle before shuffling. He stopped afew feet from you and gently moved your hands away.

"(Y/n)..."

"..."

"(Y/n)?"

"...I'm going to bed!" you said quickly before hurrying around him. You thought you heard Kurapika sigh and whisper your name, but you brushed it off, believing it to be your imagination.

...

Several days have passed since that night, Gon, Killua, and Leorio left early in the morning, and things were still awkward between you and Kurapika. It seemed both of you had no idea what to say. The tension was killing you. You wanted to go back to the way it was, but ever since that night, your mind always went blank and you could never form words.

You thought about these things as you hung pictures up on the wall. New pictures of you and the others, taken during their stay. You stood on your tiptoes at the top of the latter, struggling to put it on the wall.  _'Almost got it..!'_

"Shit! Do you need help?" Kurapika's voice startled you enough to stumble but quickly regained balance. "No, I think I got it," you said, voice strained. "Are you sure?" Kurapika's tone suggested he clearly didn't believe you. "Of course..!" you finally succeeded and beamed. "See, i told you I got it!"

Fate seemed to hate you, because as soon as you said that, the latter wobbled, making you slip. You let out a yelp and fell, mentally preparing yourself for the crash...

But the impact of the floor never came. In fact, you felt someone catch you. Strong, yet soft arms were wrapped around you, your face buried in his chest. You trembled, wide eyed. "Th-thank you!" you fumbled out, squirming out of his arms and stepping back, blushing. His worried look relaxed when he saw you were okay and nodded. "You're welcome. I didn't want to see you get hurt," he mumbled. You looked away, rubbing the back of your neck awkwardly.

A moment of silence...then Kurapika took a deep breath before speaking quietly.

"(Y/n), I've been talking to Gon and the others over the phone for the past couple days," he began. You glanced at him to show you were listening. He fidgeted. "They told me things, and I wanted to ask you for myself..." you waited for him to continue.

"(Y/n)." he met your gaze evenly, but the blush gave him away. "You like me, right?"

"Yes..." you swallowed. He leaned over and whispered in your ear. "How much do you love me?" he asked. "More than anyone I know," you replied softly. His soft lips brushed across your ear lightly. "I feel the same way...(Y/n)..." he nibbled your earlobe. "Y-yes?" you breathed.

"Let's remake the Kurta clan."

As soon as he said that, you realized how  _much_ you cared for him, how you loved his smile, laughter, hair, eyes...everything. He was your angel. Your everything. And judging from the look in his eyes, you knew it was true. He loved you just as much as you loved him, if not, more. You pulled him in and let your lips connect with his, marveling at how soft and warm his lips were. It was like kissing heaven. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer to his firm body. Your arms wrapped around his neck, closing your (e/c) eyes.

After a moment, his tongue lightly licked your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You smirked a little and refused. You could feel his slight pout and he cupped your ass. You let out a gasp of surprise and he let his tongue slip into your wet cavern. Now you could definitely feel his smile. He slowly led you both to a nearby bedroom, which was his.

He laid you on the soft fabric, not breaking away from the kiss as he did so. As the kiss started getting more and more heated, you allowed your hands to slide up his shirt. Thankfully, he wasn't wearing that thing over his clothes. He never did at night. You felt his smooth skin beneath your hands and blushed, the faint muscles felt so good against your hands.

Kurapika's face went bright red and he pulled away. His lips were red and swollen, and you guessed your lips look no better. He lightly pulled your hands away and spoke in a low, husky tone in your ear. "I'm the one in control for now."

_'Oh my god, that was so fucking sexy.'_

He lifted your shirt up, exposing your lacy bra. He tossed the shirt aside and unclasped your bra, exposing your breasts. You gasped at the sudden cool air and blushed, feeling his gaze on them. Out of instinct, you attempted to cover them, but he stopped you. "Please, (Y/n), don't cover yourself," he murmured before glancing at your stomach, fingers tracing the scars there. "Is this from that day?" he whispered. Not too long after you both met, you'd admitted that your family and friends were killed by a small group of men and severely injured you. You'd needed stitches that day.

"Yes...I'm sorry...I know they're hideous," you said quietly. You were always so insecure about them. But, to your surprise, Kurapika shook his head and kissed each stitch. "I don't care how many stitches or scars you have, Y/n. You're still beautiful to me," he said after he finished kissing them. Your eyes widened and he came back up, kissing your neck until you gasped. He'd found your sensitive spot. Hearing your gasp, he nibbled and bit on it, making sure he left hickeys. "Mine...people know you're mine," he mumbled.

Your face reddened and he slowly slid your pants and underwear off, eyeing your scarred body, caressing each of them. "K-Kurapika...I'm naked and you're still fully clothed," you pouted. He chuckled. "Never said I'd play fair, now did I?" he teased. You pulled him down, kissing his lips intensely before pulling away. "No, but if you really want this, you're gonna have to take your clothes off," you smiled as he blushed. He nuzzled your neck for a moment. "I'd prefer to pleasure you before anything," he admitted.

Translation: He has no idea what he's doing but he wants to make you feel good.

You closed your eyes as he slid a finger in your entrance. You gasped as he moved it around slowly, eyeing you carefully, making sure he wasn't causing you any pain. But there was no pain. Only sight discomfort, and high pleasure. You let out a soft moan. Encouraged, he added a second finger, scissoring them around until he deemed you ready for a third finger. He pushed them in and out, letting your moans fill the room.

You clumsily covered your mouth when you believed you were being too loud. Noticing this, he used his free hand to remove your own from your mouth. "Please don't hold back, (Y/n). Let me hear you," he said. You reddened but allowed it.

As his other busy hand, he moved quicker, making you moan louder. He pulled away after a minute, leaving you a panting mess. He eyed his fingers, then you. Your eyes met his and he slowly licked your juices off his hand.

"That...that's dirty!" you blushed. He chuckled. "But you actually taste really good, (Y/n)," he said. You squirmed from under him and pinned him down. He gazed up at you, cheeks flushing. You hesitated for a second, unsure of what to do, until you saw it. The bulge in his pants very evident. An idea popped in your mind and you slid off his pants and shirt, leaving him in his boxers. You kissed his chest, one hand cupping a cheek and the other one running through his soft blonde hair. After awhile, you went down, sliding his boxers off, and officially freeing his hard-on.

You leaned over, stroking the tip of it before putting it in your mouth. You heard Kurapika take a sharp intake of breath. You slowly took as much of it in your mouth as you could, stroking whatever you couldn't fit. You lightly sucked and swirled your tongue, enjoying the feel and taste.

"Nng...(Y-Y/n)..!" he moaned out. You stroked quicker and licked more intensely before pulling away, some of your saliva and his pre-cum dripping from your mouth. You kissed him, letting him taste himself. He flipped you over so he was back on top. Breath ragged, he nipped at your jaw. "You ready?" he asked. You barely managed a weak nod. He slowly slid himself in you, making you gasp in pain.

You gripped the sheets tightly, your knuckles turning white. Kurapika waited for you to adjust before sliding more in. Your jaw locked and he finally put the rest in. He waited, rubbing your sides gently, trying to distract you from the pain.

After what seemed like forever, you nodded, signalling he could start moving. He pulled out before sliding it back in. You gasped at the sensation. It felt amazing. His large dick rubbed against your tightness, causing you both to moan. He started to pick up the pace, going faster and harder with each thrust.

Kurapika shifted more to the left, and suddenly you felt it.

_"Oh, Kurapika! Right there!"_ you cried out.

Kurapika's eyes widened, his blush deepening. He thrusted faster and harder right in that spot. You ended up yelling and begging desperately for more, which, he willingly complied. You felt a feeling rise up your stomach, a very pleasurable feel. You knew what was next.

"A-ah! Kurapikaaaaa! I'm ready..!" you panted. He grunted in acknowledgement. "I'm...close...too!"

"We'll do it...nng! Together?"

"Haaaa...y-yes!" he breathed.

One more thrust. Two, three, four...and just like that, you both came. White liquid strung all over the bed and your stomach. You panted heavily, letting him slowly and carefully pull out of you and collapse next to you. As you both calmed down, you rolled over, burying your face in his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around you, the silence was comforting.

"You know, (Y/n), it isn't good to sleep in a dirty bed," he chuckled after a moment. You sat up, smiling. "Well, how about we get cleaned up before cleaning this mess up?" you suggested. Kurapika nodded in agreement before getting up, stumbling ever-so-slightly. You giggled and got up. Pain flared between your legs, making you gasp and sink back down on the bed.

"S-sorry. Was I too rough?" Kurapika asked worriedly.

"No, you were good...um...I heard the first time is always the most painful," you offered. He nodded and kissed your forehead. "Well, I'll go get our bath ready, then," he murmured and went to the bathroom. You sighed in content. You heard the water turn on, and after afew minutes, it turned off and Kurapika came back. He slid an arm under your legs and the other on your back. He lifted you up bridal style and carried you to the bathroom.

He put you in the warm water, getting in afterwards. You leaned against him, letting him wash the both of you. You enjoyed the feel of his hands on your body, but you loved it even more when those hands washed your hair. It was like a gentle massage.

When he finished, he unplugged the drain and got you both out, drying off and handing you your bra and underwear while he dressed in his boxers.

Kurapika removed the sheets and blankets from his bed and left to put them in the washer. When he came back, he put a new sheet on and grabbed a fresh blanket and came back for you. He tucked you in and held you close to his body. You closed your eyes, resting your head on his firm chest. "Goodnight, Kurapika..." you murmured sleepily.

"Goodnight, (Y/n). I love you..."

...

The next morning, Kurapika awoke alone. He finger brushed his hair and sought out his pants, but couldn't find his shirt. So he simply went out without it. When he got to the kitchen, he was pleasantly surprised at seeing you in his long sleeved white shirt, which fell to your thighs, and some shorts. He walked over and wrapped his arms around you from behind. "You look adorable in my shirt," he nuzzled your neck. You blushed and leaned into him. "Good, because this shirt is really comfortable," you replied, smiling.

Kurapika turned you slightly and cupped a cheek, kissing your lips gently. You immediately kissed back, hugging him.

_'This is my own perfect happy ending. Kurapika and I became one last night.'_

You smiled through the kiss at the thought. Kurapika claimed you as his, and you were never letting go.

_'We have synchronized.'_

**Author's Note:**

> This is not okay...I'm so going to hell. I have sinned. I hope I kept you a little entertained!


End file.
